Duncan/Character
Duncan, labeled The Delinquent, is a canon contestant from the Total Drama series. He first appeared in the fanon universe as a contestant on Total Drama Monegasque Island. History Duncan, along with DJ, Heather, Cody, Lindsay, and Mike, has been selected as one of the returning veterans for Total Drama Monegasque Island. Character Appearance Duncan is a muscular built teenager with an angular shaped head and slender body. He has average height of the contestants and actually has the largest shoe size of the contestants. He has tan skin and blue eyes. Like most of the males in Total Drama, he has facial hair and large upper arms. On his face, he features many piercings on his eyebrow and ear. He has short black hair which is styled with a green Mohawk. Duncan wears a black chocker collar with spikes on it, a black shirt with light yellow sleeves, and dark blue cargo shorts that reach past his knees. He wears red high-top Converse and has a black wristband on his left hand. As for his other wear, Duncan doesn't change his outfit appearance much. For sleepwear, he sleeps shirtless and in white boxers. For swimwear, he his still shirtless, but wears his same cargo shorts. Personality Serving as the anti-hero of the series, Duncan is a punk and a juvenile delinquent who ironically comes from a long line of policemen, and policewomen: his dad, mom, uncle, aunt, grandma, and cousins are all cops. He knows many tactics from his time spent in juvenile detention centers. He can carve a picture of a skull into a tree trunk and lift great amounts of weight (such as Owen, who is about twice his size). He's a sarcastic kind of person, flirting with Heather, despite his apparent dislike of her, and making fun of Courtney whenever she gets near him. He also gives Courtney the pet name "Princess" to tease her. Duncan loves to break rules to better suit himself, but sometimes the consequences are worse than what he intended. Duncan also loves to make fun of the other contestants and pull several pranks on them, with Harold being his primary victim (due to a certain move Harold made in Total Drama Island). He considers himself as being "straight with people," never pretending to be what he isn't, and has been shown to either get along with fellow competitors or make fierce enemies because of this. Despite his harsh tendencies, Duncan is actually a good person at heart, although he will never admit it to everyone else. Such moments displaying this side of him include finding a new bunny for his friend, DJ after Geoff loses the first one, and defending Lindsay after she is betrayed by Heather. Some quality time with Harold also makes him consider ending his feud with him after so long. Though this is failed due to the interference from a third party. Additionally, he isn't a selfish person as shown when he begs Beth to leave him so she can win the finals. As a way to express his feelings for a girl he likes, Duncan uses his knife to either carve her name or her face. In Total Drama All-Stars, being on the Heroic Hamsters apparently brings out his nicer side (which infuriates him, as it is ruining his "bad boy" image). http://totaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Duncan